Life Journeys
by StoryWeaver62
Summary: An epic beginning near the start of ObiWan's apprenticeship and continuing to his death. QuiGon and ObiWan rescue a little girl who will change their lives forever. Explores relationships and how ObiWan learns to connect to the Living Force. Bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

My first fanfic. Reviews welcome.

Disclaimer 1: I don't own any of the characters created by George Lucas or Jude Watson. Everyone else belongs to me.

Disclaimer 2: This story is about relationships. If I ever finish it, it'll be long and full of lots of dialogue. I'm writing it as a means of exploring relationships and growth, so if you're into action, you'll find some, but not lots. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer 3: Jude Watson's work inspired me, but it's a jumping off place. I'm using some of her story/historical elements and ignoring others, so it's only partially true to the JA series.

* * *

Qui-Gon heard the soft warning tap of the gimer stick just moments before it's owner's voice interrupted his thoughts. With Obi-Wan assigned to sparring practice, he'd hoped to sort through his observations about the boy, observations he'd been filing away for just such a quiet moment of reflection. In the short months since he'd taken the lad as his Padawan learner, they'd been assigned one mission after another, leaving little time for rest, reflection, or Temple training. So he'd kept the thoughts at bay, promising himself he'd sort them out when the Council decided he and Obi-Wan needed a break. It had come at last, but it seemed Qui-Gon's musings would have to wait.

"Doing well, your Padawan is?" the little gnome inquired, falling in step beside the tall Jedi Master.

Qui-Gon slowed his pace to match the shorter stride of Yoda, frowning as he replied, "Yes. Exceptionally so."

If Yoda noticed Qui-Gon's contradictory expression, he didn't indicate it, going on to ask, "Adjusting to one another, are you?"

"It's only been a few months, Master," Qui-Gon reminded his old advisor. "Combining the threads of two lives takes much time. But I think we're making good progress. We're learning each other's ways, beginning to read one another's temperaments, strengths, weaknesses. It's going well."

"Good," pronounced Yoda in a pleased voice. "An excellent pairing you are. Much to learn from one another you both have."

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow but said nothing. He sensed the old creature next to him had more to say and decided to wait. It wasn't uncommon for Yoda to check in with new Master/Apprentice teams, offering counsel, encouragement, or correction where needed. He possessed an uncanny ability to read relationships, individuals, and situations, making him an invaluable resource, and his present line of questioning appeared, on the surface, to be nothing more than a routine inquiry. Qui-Gon wasn't certain, though, that the wise sage didn't have a deeper purpose for this impromptu meeting. Better to let him have his say and then Qui-Gon could resume his original train of thought.

"Something about your young apprentice is troubling you."

Qui-Gon sighed. There it was. Yoda had read him as easily as if he were an open book. This was the very matter he'd intended to explore within himself today, and now Yoda had pierced the veil of his scattered thoughts before he'd even had time to collect, organize, and analyze them. He briefly considered denying the gnome's statement, but quickly dismissed the idea. Yoda would not be put off so easily. Instead he responded, "Nothing troubles me, exactly, Master. I'm simply learning more of the boy's strengths and weaknesses, seeing where he most needs my guidance. I… well, I'm… There are things I need to teach him. Not new battle stances or skills, but things of the heart."

Yoda glanced knowingly up into Qui-Gon's face, "The hardest things to teach are matters of the heart."

"Yes." Qui-Gon agreed, surprised he'd been able to bring the crux of the matter into focus so quickly. "And I'm not sure exactly where or how to start."

"Listened to a wise man speak, I once did," Yoda replied with a twinkle in his eye. "'The mission teaches where I cannot,' he said. Know him, perhaps you do."

Qui-Gon grinned. "Using my own words against me. But even so, some lessons require more than a mission. They must be intentionally taught or they may be missed."

"Yes," agreed Yoda soberly. "Perhaps tell me what lessons Obi-Wan must learn, you should."

Abandoning his plans for a solitary walk through the quiet halls of the Temple, Qui-Gon strolled over to a bench and seated himself. True, he'd wished to examine the matter on his own, roll it over in his mind and consider it from all angles. But he might get further if he discussed it with the wise Jedi now gingerly seating himself beside Qui-Gon on the broad stone surface. Once comfortable, Yoda looked into Qui-Gon's face, waiting patiently as the younger Master pulled his thoughts together.

"Obi-Wan is an exceptional apprentice," he began, "more gifted than I realized at first. He has a bright future ahead of him, the potential to become a great Master in his own right." Yoda nodded his agreement, but remained silent so the big man could continue. "And he's an excellent pupil as well – willing to learn, eager to please. Every day I am more certain that taking him as my Padawan was the right decision. He is learning to control his anger as well as his fear…"

Qui-Gon's words trailed to a halt. He was thankful the old gnome patiently allowed him time to reflect. Finally, he resumed. "My greatest concern is his lack of connection to the Living Force." Memories flooded his mind, moments from the different missions the two had recently shared when his Padawan had demonstrated signs that troubled him: a lack of patience with difficult life forms and those who were slow to respond, detachment from the emotions of those around him, and even, on occasion, a failure to see and understand individual needs or motivations beyond those most obvious to the completion of the mission before him. He had compassion. He cared, something Qui-Gon found greatly consoling. But he lacked the innate ability to connect with most life forms on a deeper level, to read issues that ran far beneath the surface. And this ability was, to Qui-Gon, one of the most valuable.

After a few minutes, Yoda broke the silence, jerking Qui-Gon back to the present. "Learning the ways of the Living Force a life-long pursuit of each Jedi must be. Still very young Obi-Wan is. Much time to learn he has."

"That is true, Master," Qui-Gon conceded, "but how do I set him on the path? How do I create a connection where none exists?"

Yoda considered the question before responding. "This you cannot do," he said at last. "Each Jedi his own connection must make."

"But what if Obi-Wan does not do so?" Qui-Gon's face was grave.

"Some Jedi there are who do not. The Living Force only part of the total Force is. A strong Knight he can become even without such a connection. This you know is true."

Dismay clouded Qui-Gon's features. "Master, I do not want that for Obi-Wan! I…"

Yoda held up a small hand to silence the younger man. "Know this I do. Agree with you I must. Want Obi-Wan to understand you, you do. Without this connection hampered Obi-Wan will be. Without it, his full potential he cannot achieve."

Qui-Gon saw that the wizened creature understood his feelings without his having to express them. Though other Jedi had not always understood or agreed with it, he knew that Yoda valued his ability to connect with and rely on the Living Force. His need for it was, the old Master had told him, both his greatest strength and his greatest liability.

"I must do what I can to help Obi-Wan forge this connection," Qui-Gon said at last. "But if it cannot be taught by the Master or the mission, how is he to acquire it?"

"Life," said Yoda quietly. "Life will teach him. Wait you must. What paths lie before him you do not know. Be patient we will and see."

The answer wasn't what Qui-Gon had hoped for, but he recognized the wisdom of many years in it. So he would watch and wait. He would continue to direct his young apprentice back to the Living Force. And he would hope.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to Nikko-chan for the review! Hope you enjoy the new chapter!

As always, reviews welcome.

I don't own anyone in this storyI didn't create. Too bad. I'd be pretty rich if I did.

* * *

The mission had come unexpectedly. The Council had been reluctant to assign the weary Master and his apprentice to intervene in such a volatile situation. "But," as Mace Windu explained, "the Jedi must act rapidly. You can arrive more than a week before anyone else we might send." It was a busy time in the Galaxy, and most Jedi teams were on far-flung missions, unable to be pulled from already crucial situations. So the lot fell to Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan.

Less than a week after their much-anticipated return to the Temple, they found themselves boarding a star cruiser bound for the wealthy planet of Ophir. A desperate plea had been received from the royal family – "Come now or it will be too late!" Neither Jedi knew what they would find at the end of their three-day journey to the troubled planet, but they steeled themselves against the violence that seemed imminent.

Seated in their private quarters aboard the ship, Qui-Gon watched his Padawan surreptitiously as the boy scanned a data pad for what information he could find on Ophir and its government. Yoda's words from their conversation two days before filled his mind again. "Life will teach him."

Life could be a hard teacher, Qui-Gon knew. Even the Jedi, protected from many of life's pains behind the safety of their Temple walls, could not escape the difficult lessons life frequently handed out. Though romantic love was forbidden – and therefore uncommon – it was not entirely foreign, and those who found it were faced with a difficult decision that, one way or another, changed their lives forever. Of course, the Jedi did not have the worries and concerns inherent with family. All such ties were severed in early childhood, usually beyond even the reach of memory. The only family a Jedi knew was that which he found amongst his comrades in the Order. But even there, disagreements occasionally arose that were not easily reconciled. And no Jedi was safe from death and loss, anymore than anyone in the Galaxy could be. Despite their abilities and extensive training, they simply faced too many dangerous situations to evade it forever. Elderly Jedi were few and far between, recognized by all for their skill and good fortune in surviving the desperate chances of the life they had chosen as Guardians of the Universe. Sooner or later, each Jedi would face the grief of hearing that an old friend he had trained or served with had fallen in battle.

_What path will Obi-Wan find as his teacher? _Qui-Gon wondered. Would it be painful, pleasant? Likely both. The thought troubled him. Already he was far more attached to his young apprentice than he could have anticipated when he had taken the boy as his Padawan.

"Master?"

Qui-Gon's chin came up with a sudden jolt. His mind had been wandering. Not focusing on the present. He grinned inwardly. Obi-Wan would have received a gentle rebuke for such a lack of mental discipline. And here he was, the Master, indulging in musings that should have been reserved for a more appropriate time. He quickly refocused his thoughts and turned to look at the boy.

"Master, is something wrong? You look…distracted," Obi-Wan finished lamely.

"Everything's fine," Qui-Gone reassured him. "I was thinking of something Yoda said before we left, that's all."

Obi-Wan's face relaxed. "I'm finding some interesting reports on the planet, Master. It's quite different than much of the rest of the Galaxy."

"I must confess, Obi-Wan, I know little about this particular world." Qui-Gon stood up and moved to look at the data pad in Obi-Wan's hand. "Why don't you fill me in on what you've learned. Perhaps it will give us insight into what the Council was able to tell us."

The boy nodded and began to explain. "From what I can find, Ophir's wealth comes primarily from its attraction as a center for tourism. Apparently, it's one of the playgrounds of the wealthy. The land is beautiful, fertile, and lush; the climate temperate; and the options for relaxation and entertainment endless. Every major city boasts theaters, opera houses, performing arts centers, galleries, spas, gardens, and lavishly appointed dwellings for those visitors with the funds to lease them. What is most unusual is that the people don't keep up with the latest technologies; they don't consider themselves a 'modern' society. In fact, they pride themselves on holding to the old ways."

Qui-Gon nodded his interest, and Obi-Wan continued. "The capital city is Arneaya, and from the look of things, it's quite a cultural center. The planet is ruled by the Tieri family, a dynasty that has lasted more than 500 years."

"That certainly explains the dramatic upheaval," Qui-Gon commented. "It's unusual for one family to hold power for such a long period, and change is never easy when long-held traditions are at stake."

"Yes, Master. But according to the information we have, their reign has been peaceful and happy. The planet has prospered under their leadership, and this is the first serious threat they've encountered."

"Hmm. I wonder what has changed. Happy societies don't rise up without warning and overthrow their governments. There's something beneath the surface here, but I don't think we'll see it until we actually arrive in Arneaya. We must be mindful of the Living Force, Obi-Wan. It will tell us far more than data pads and ancient records."

Obi-Wan nodded, but Qui-Gon could see the uncertainty that flitted across his face. He wanted to calm the boy's fears about the weakness of his connection, but his own doubts rose in his mind. Time would tell. That's what Yoda had said.

* * *

The craft touched down in a private spaceport early the next morning. The Tieri's had directed the Jedi to use their personal landing area near the palace, saying it would be easier for the two rescuers to reach the royal family where they had sequestered themselves in the safety of their ancient home. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan descended the landing ramp and casually looked around. Though any observer would think they were merely giving their surroundings a cursory scan, both Jedi took in every detail in their line of vision. The hangar seemed deserted.

Qui-Gon was just beginning to wonder where their promised greeter was when he caught sight of a young woman beckoning them from the shadows. Checking to make certain they would be not be observed, he motioned for Obi-Wan to follow him to where the woman waited. As they drew near, the fear on her face was evident. The Jedi offered a slight bow in greeting and Qui-Gon introduced them.

"I am Qui-Gon Jinn, and this is my apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi. We are the Jedi sent to aid the Tieri's."

"I am Salda," the girl said. "I am the queen's personal aide." Then her eyes filled with sudden and unexpected tears. "I'm afraid you are too late. The family was taken by force yesterday evening." She faltered, "It was…terrible. I do not think their kidnappers intend to keep them alive for long."

"I am sorry, Salda." Qui-Gon kindly reached out a hand to squeeze her shoulder reassuringly. "I'll need you to tell us everything you know. We will do whatever we can to find the Tieri's and return them to safety."

"Is the palace being watched?" Obi-Wan spoke for the first time.

Salda shook her head. "I'm not sure. It's possible, but whoever may be watching isn't doing so openly. I don't know who to trust. And I feel sure that someone on the inside is involved in this. I can't speak to you here; someone may be listening."

"We must find a safe place to talk, then, and quickly," Qui-Gon responded.

Salda glanced around nervously before replying in a whisper, "I can take you to my family's home here in the city. They are staying in the country for a time, and I live in the palace. With no one to see you there, it will be the safest place for you to stay, and we can speak openly. Come." She turned quickly away, moving out of the hangar as speedily as she could without breaking into a run.

* * *

The Jedi trailed Salda from a distance, not wishing to be seen with her in case prying eyes were taking note. As they wandered through narrow alleys and down broad thoroughfares, Obi-Wan could see why the planet had become such a popular tourist destination. It was like stepping back in time hundreds of years. The buildings lining the streets of inlaid sandstone were constructed of marble and mellowed pink or golden stone rather than the durasteel and glass used on most planets. Trees, fountains, pillared plazas, and gardens further softened the edges, making each stretch of road feel warm and welcoming. Though he noted the occasional speeder, Obi-Wan could see that most of the inhabitants clearly preferred the use of their own two feet. Children laughed as they chased one another in nearby parks and splashed about in the shallow pools at the base of gracious fountains while their mamas chatted with shopkeepers and neighbors. Try as he might, Obi-Wan could sense no dark undercurrents in the Force. _But then,_ he thought miserably, _I'd probably miss it if it _were_ there._

Sometimes he wondered if he'd ever forge a strong connection. He wasn't used to struggling in the Jedi arts. Most of the time things came naturally to him. But this was different, elusive. He knew Qui-Gon was concerned, though his Master tried to hide it. Even while they had journeyed to Ophir, Qui-Gon had spent time helping him in his attempts to connect with the Living Force. Of course, his bond with Qui-Gon made it easy for him to connect with his Master, but other living beings were another story. He sighed.

"Obi-Wan, you are worrying," Qui-Gon's voice interrupted his gloomy thoughts. "Now is not the time to focus on such matters. Keep your thoughts tuned to what is happening in the moment."

"Yes, Master. It's just that I…"

"You will learn, Padawan. The difficulty of the lesson will make its mastery all the more rewarding."

Obi-Wan knew his Master was right. He also knew Qui-Gon had been reading his thoughts while he had been utterly unaware. He saw the tall Jedi glance at him as they walked and took his cue. He didn't want a second reminder to bring his thoughts under control. With another sigh, he gathered the fragments and tucked them away for later.

Salda was still some distance ahead of them, and Obi-Wan fixed his mind on her. She was slender and young, her dark hair framing plain but pleasant features. And even he could see the deep affection for the royal family that emanated from her. He wondered, as he watched her move through the confusing maze of streets, if he and Qui-Gon would be able to help those she loved so dearly or if their journey had been in vain.

At last, the two Jedi saw Salda slip through the iron scrollwork gates of a small villa on the outskirts of the city. After a few minutes, they followed her, finding themselves in a shady courtyard. The girl had disappeared into the house through an arched doorway just as the gates closed behind them, so they moved to join her in the cool darkness of the home. Like everything they had seen, the interior was graciously appointed.

Salda led them to a comfortable sitting room and hurried to the kitchen for tall glasses of rogatu nectar. When she returned, Qui-Gon began to question her. "Tell us what happened last night, Salda."

The young woman seated herself across from the two Jedi and nervously rubbed her hands. Then she began. "I was in my rooms, working to complete preparations for an upcoming visit of state. The queen had asked me to be sure all the details had been accounted for, so at the end of the workday I took the plans and lists I needed with me. But when I was nearly finished, I realized I had forgotten a few items, so I decided to run down to the queen's office to gather what was missing. The royal family had gone to their private quarters several hours earlier, so I tried to be quiet in order to avoid disturbing them. But when I reached the hallway that intersects theirs, I heard the queen weeping and calling for help. Then the princess began crying. I looked around the corner and saw four men restraining the king while two others were beating him."

At this, tears began to roll down her cheeks and she fought for control. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan glanced at one another but waited patiently. At last she continued, "Two men were holding the queen back. She was struggling against them and shouting for someone to come help. One of the men who was attacking the king turned to the two holding her and ordered them to keep her quiet. Then one of them struck her so hard she would have fallen if the other hadn't been there to hold her up. Princess Calla began screaming for her mother, but another man picked her up and put his hand over her mouth. I ran to get help, but by the time we returned they were gone."

"Did you recognize any of the men?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No. They wore masks," Salda answered.

"And the people haven't been told?" Qui-Gon prodded.

"The king's chief of security thought it would be best if they weren't told. The king has been trying to keep the threats quiet to avoid stirring up fear. He is greatly loved by his people, and until recently he didn't think he and the queen were in any real danger." Salda's face clouded with regret. "Perhaps that was a mistake. If the people had been told…" her voice trailed off.

Qui-Gon's face bore a puzzled expression. "Forgive me, Salda, but we were given to understand there was an uprising among the people. In fact, we were told they were attempting to overthrow the Tieri government. But from what you've said and all that we've seen, the people seem happy and peaceful."

Salda's eyes widened. "I don't know who would say such a thing. The Tieri's are greatly loved and respected. They are gracious and wise, and I have never heard any of their subjects speak badly about them. That's why those in the palace who knew about the threats were so shocked when they heard of them."

"Tell me more about these threats. When did they begin?" Qui-Gon urged the girl to keep talking.

Salda stared at the wall behind the two Jedi as though she were trying to remember details. "It's been nearly two years since the trouble first began," she recalled. "No one ever found out for certain who made the discovery, but that's when Galactic Mining contacted the king. Someone had found tronite in the mountains of the Southern Quadrant, and Galactic wanted to mine it. The king refused."

"Refused?" Obi-Wan questioned. "But that would have brought the planet great wealth."

Salda nodded. "That's what Galactic said. But the king told them the people of Ophir are already wealthy and wish to maintain the old ways. They are happy as they are. Allowing the mines to be built would destroy some of the planet's most beautiful territory and would bring new technologies and modern customs to Ophir. We do not want that.

"For millennia we have remained as we are. Unlike our neighboring star systems, we have retained our identity by holding on to our past. There are few speeders or droids here. Of course, there are no laws against such things, but most people have little desire or interest in their use. We have accepted those advances that we most need, especially in space travel and medicine, but we are not afraid to work with our hands. Our lives are simple, and this has served us well."

"What did Galactic say to the king's second refusal?" Qui-Gon asked.

"They continued to press their case. Finally, the king promised he would give his people a chance to speak. Of course, Galactic thought they had gotten their way; they assumed we would want the mines, but the king knew his subjects too well. The people agreed with the king's decision. After that, Galactic gave up. But then the threats began. The king tried to find out who was responsible for them, but he wasn't able to get many answers. The queen told me he believed someone close to the palace was behind it, but whoever was doing it hid his tracks well.

"Over time, the threats became more serious. They promised that the Tieri's would be removed from power if they continued to prevent Ophir from 'experiencing progress.' But even then the king did not worry."

"What prompted him to contact the Jedi?" Obi-Wan spoke up.

"Someone tried to abduct the princess," Salda explained. "Her caretaker heard her screaming late one night after everyone had gone to bed. She rushed to Princess Calla's room and saw someone carrying the little girl away. When he saw the caretaker, he dropped Calla and ran away. The guards tried to stop him, but he managed to escape. Poor Calla was bruised in several places, but didn't seem to have any serious injuries. Her attacker hit her to keep her quiet, but fortunately, for her, his plan backfired. She was so frightened, she screamed even louder."

Obi-Wan felt the anger and disgust that rippled through his Master and found that his own emotions matched them. Would someone actually attack a child over something so trivial as mining rights?

"How old is the princess?" Qui-Gon wanted to know.

"Nearly five. She was terrified, of course. The queen says she's been having nightmares ever since. The next morning, the king received the final threat. It said if he didn't contact Galactic and reopen negotiations, he, the queen, and the princess would be executed and a new ruler would step in to 'bring Ophir into the glorious future.' The king realized then how serious things had become and that's when he sent word to the Jedi."

Qui-Gon sighed. He sensed the danger the Tieri's were in and knew he and Obi-Wan had little time to find them. He saw Obi-Wan look at him, waiting for his decision on how to proceed. "We'll need to speak to Princess Calla's caretaker and the chief of security," he said at last. "We'll also need to speak to the palace staff, especially anyone on duty at the time of the attack, and find out if anyone saw or heard anything. Our first priority must be rescuing the family. Once they are found, we will provide protection until the person behind the threats is uncovered and things can be set right. Who's in charge in the king's absence?"

"Right now it's Bors Jillin. He's the head of security. But he's already contacted the king's cousin, Lord Nelode, to take control until the royal family can be found. Lord Nelode lives in a large village a day away, so we expect him to arrive sometime tomorrow."

"Salda, we'll need you to get us into the palace and put us in contact first with Jillin and then Lord Nelode. I sense great danger surrounding the Tieri's, and we don't have time to lose."

The young woman quickly rose from her seat. "I thought perhaps you would wish to rest, but if you are ready now, we can leave immediately."

"I think that would be wise." Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan got up to leave. "The time for secrecy is past," Qui-Gon instructed. "Take us to the palace by the shortest route, and do not worry about who may or may not see."

Salda nodded and headed for the door, the two Jedi in tow.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: You already know what I do and don't own.

I know I said there wouldn't be much action, but the story got away from me and has taken on a life of its own. Besides, I have to have some action or I'll have no foundation for later story elements. I'm guessing if you like Star Wars, you like action, so I won't worry about it.

Reviews welcome.

* * *

With Salda as their guide, the two Jedi were quickly ushered into the office of Bors Jillin, chief of security. His face showed the strain of his concern for his employer and a night without sleep, but he greeted the Jedi courteously, rising from his seat and bowing respectfully. He seemed rather young for the position, appearing no older than 37 or 38. Like Salda, he had thick, dark hair, but his face was chiseled and his eyes held those of his Jedi visitors with confidence and intelligence.

"We are grateful for your help," he said, after Salda introduced Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. "Please be seated. Can I offer you refreshments?"

Qui-Gon thanked him but indicated they had only just eaten, carefully concealing a smile at the look of disappointment his always-hungry Padawan couldn't manage to keep from surfacing. He glanced around the room and noted that the Ophiran distaste for technology didn't seem to extend to the security chief. Datascreens and newer models of surveillance equipment were neatly stacked in one corner.

Bors Jillin saw the look of interest on the Jedi Master's face and nodded. "I see you've noticed our new security system." Then frowning, "It only arrived last week, and we haven't completed the installation process. I'm afraid all our existing systems are quite outdated, and we've had to upgrade many areas of the palace to make them compatible with the new model. It's an M-7, just released this year by Securitron Systems. Unfortunately, the work wasn't completed in time to prevent the danger we feared."

"I'm surprised to find such an advanced system on Ophir," Qui-Gon replied. "Your planet seems pretty resistant to such things."

"Yes. It took me months to convince the king it was needed," Jillin said quietly.

Qui-Gon probed the man deeply with the Force before responding. "I imagine it must have been difficult. Your interest in such technology is unusual among your people."

Bors Jillin looked at the Jedi Master without flinching. He seemed to know the large man was searching him beneath the surface of his words. "Before the threats began, I would have agreed with the king. Like my people, I have little use for advances that interfere with the way things are done on Ophir. Technology has a way of erasing the lines of individuality between cultures. For every benefit it offers, it takes away something that cannot be replaced."

"An interesting perspective," Qui-Gon answered, "and an unusual one."

"I know we are thought to be out of step with the rest of the Galaxy," the dark-eyed man said without offense. "But I also see that we are better off. I have had the good fortune to travel off-planet, even to your home city of Coruscant. I saw the high crime rates, the poverty, the loss of identity as each being conformed to one great modern way of life. Perhaps things are easier for them in some ways, but in others they are more difficult. Ophir does not reject such advances blindly. We know our lives and work could be made simpler by adapting, but we are unwilling to sacrifice those things we value more."

Qui-Gon offered a conciliatory smile. "We do not wish to question or challenge your way of life, Bors. I confess, I find some aspects of it appealing. I only hope we will be able to help you in your current crisis."

"You offer is appreciated far more than you know," Jillin accepted his visitor's kind words. "We're at something of a standstill. As I'm sure Salda has informed you, we've tried to discover who was behind the threats, but we've come up with little. I've questioned all palace staff thoroughly, but Salda is the only one who saw anything.

"After the princess' attacker escaped, I increased security and placed my most trusted officers at every palace entrance. The king agreed to my request that he and the family remain within the safety of our walls until help could arrive. We hoped that would be enough protection, but clearly it was not."

"Who else knew the Jedi had been called on to intervene?" Obi-Wan finally spoke up. He wasn't sure what his Master thought of the security chief, but he felt an instinctive trust in the man.

"Only myself and the king's advisors."

"How did the kidnappers escape with the family," Qui-Gon inquired.

Jillin shook his head. "That is part of the problem. We don't know. The royal family was not removed from the palace by any of the exits we are aware of. There must be a hidden entrance somewhere that was forgotten about over time. My men are searching, but we've turned up nothing."

Before he could continue, a knock sounded at the door, and Jillin called out, "You may come in."

A short, thick-bodied messenger entered, sweat beading on his forehead. He seemed ready to panic as he stammered, "Sir, a message… that is, oh dear…" He shot the two Jedi an uncertain look and then continued. "We've just received a message, sir, of the gravest importance. I am sorry to interrupt you, but I knew you'd wish to hear immediately."

Jillin turned to Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. "Please excuse me for a moment."

Qui-Gon nodded and rose to leave, but the security head stopped him. "No need for that. Please stay where you are. This will only take a moment."

The Jedi resumed their seats and waited patiently as the messenger bent to whisper in Jillin's ear, seeming barely able to hold himself together. As he spoke, Jillin's face drained of color, and he gripped the gleaming wooden arms of his chair. "Tell them I will be there immediately," he said dully when the perspiring little man finished speaking. Qui-Gon thought he looked like a man stricken by his worst nightmare come to life. The messenger bowed clumsily and hurried to pass on the security chief's words to those who had sent him. As the door closed on his departing form, Bors turned to the two Jedi, despair and fear in his voice, "Lord Nelode's transport was attacked as he left his village." He faltered, struggling to keep his composure, "He…did not survive."

* * *

At Jillin's invitation, the Jedi followed him to the palace's small communications room. Even here, the equipment was old. Obi-Wan had never dreamed such an ancient system could still be in use, but clearly the Ophirans kept it in good working order and it was satisfactory for their needs. It had been installed before hologram technology became widely available, so messages were limited to a staticky audio line. As they listened, a voice crackled through wall-mounted speakers.

"Sir, the village is in peril. The Noonji are advancing on us in force. They attacked Lord Nelode while he was still in sight of the town. I've brought together as much of the military as I can gather from nearby, but we are greatly outnumbered and they are heavily armed, sir."

"Armed?" For the first time, real fear seemed to seize Bors Jillin. "Request confirmation, officer. Did you say the Noonji are armed?"

"That's correct, sir. They are armed and advancing."

The security chief looked grave. "Captain, I am sending a battalion to come to your aid." He motioned to a nearby messenger to carry the order to the military compound even as he continued. "We must find out where the Noonji got their weapons, but in the meantime, send the villagers into the hills and order them to remain in hiding until we can settle this matter. I must arrange for someone to take charge of the city now that Lord Nelode is dead. Until the king can be found, we must have leadership. Do not let word get out about the king's disappearance yet. Maintain open communication with me. Are your orders clear?"

"Yes, sir," the voice sputtered and the comm system went silent.

"Who are the Noonji?' Qui-Gon asked the deflating Jillin.

"They are a small tribe that dwells in the hill country. They do not recognize the king's sovereignty, but they've never attacked or shown any signs of violence. We've co-existed peacefully since before the Tieri's came into power." Qui-Gon saw the absolute confusion that clouded Bors Jillin's face as the man continued. "If it is possible, they are even more averse to technology than we are. They live entirely from the land, traveling where they can find shelter and pasture for their livestock. Their only weapons are those used for hunting. I cannot imagine how they came to be armed or why they would choose to attack now."

"How large is Nelode's village?" Obi-Wan asked him.

"About five hundred. But they have no means to protect themselves." Jillin was pale. "Only our military is armed, and they are spread thin." He stopped at the look at shock that passed over the faces of the two Jedi. "We have not needed such things!" he explained. "I told you, we are peaceful. We had no cause to fear attack."

Qui-Gon began to reply but was interrupted by a wave of sound as the comm system came to life again.

"I have an urgent message for Chief Jillin," a woman's voice shouted.

"Jillin here," responded the security officer. "What is your message?"

"Sir, this is Commander Virdan of Danya City. We must request immediate aid, sir. The Noonji are attacking!" Bors Jillin looked wildly at the comm unit and then at the two Jedi. Before he could respond, the woman continued. "We have received messages from three nearby villages. All are under attack. Even now, my perimeter guards are reporting a force gathering behind the cover of Danyea Forest. Sir, we are outnumbered. Request orders."

Obi-Wan feared the beleaguered Jillin would crack, but he managed to pull himself together,

issuing the same orders he had given to the captain in Lord Nelode's village. All citizens were to take shelter in the nearby hills until peace could be restored. He would send what troops he could to come to the aid of the city of Danya and its villages.

When the comm unit again fell silent, Jillin sat weakly in a chair. "They will never make it." He shook his head, speaking so softly the two Jedi had to strain to hear him. "They will be slaughtered." Then he put his head in his hands and did not look up.

* * *

Obi-Wan released a sigh of frustration as he looked over the deserted palace gardens. The light of day was slowly fading to dusk, and he was exhausted. For hours, he'd questioned palace staff, hoping to uncover even a shred of information Jillin and his men might have missed, but the time spent had been useless. No one had seen a thing. He would never have believed when he stepped off the star cruiser early this morning that by nightfall the peaceful world would be at war. How had things unraveled so quickly?

Throughout the day more messages had continued to arrive. Several other nobles close to the royal family were violently cut down without warning, and nearly every major city was facing a well-armed foe with a fragmented, undermanned, and underarmed military. The peaceful people of Ophir had never dreamed that their dislike of modern life could bring them to a place of such utter defenselessness. But to that very thing they had been reduced. Fearing for the safety of the capital, Bors Jillin had ordered an immediate evacuation, hoping he had given the people enough time to find safety before they, too, were set upon by the rampaging Noonji. It seemed the "small tribe" had grown to a veritable nation, one bent on the destruction of those they had lived in peace with for generations.

And there was no explanation. The baffled tatters of Ophiran leadership could not begin to comprehend why the Noonji would attack without provocation. As the situation became worse throughout the day, Jillin had completely turned over the search for the missing royal family to the Jedi. After his initial shock had passed, they had been relieved to see a strong and capable leader emerge. The man was young for such a daunting crisis, but it was easy to see why the king had entrusted him with a post of such great responsibility.

In the meantime, however, the two Jedi were on their own, with little to go on. Qui-Gon had given Obi-Wan the important task of digging up information while his Master wandered the palace halls, searching for the hidden escape route. Neither had turned up anything.

_Where do we go from here?_ Obi-Wan wondered. Every hour was precious, and with the bedlam that had been unleashed all around them, both he and Qui-Gon knew time was running out. Once the evacuation order had been released to the public, the city had erupted in a panicked frenzy. Tourists scrambled to find transport off-planet while natives shelled out thousands of credits to secure the few speeders and gravsleds that could be found in the city. It was pandemonium.

Obi-Wan knew Qui-Gon feared the widespread exodus of human life from Arneaya would only make escape easier for the kidnappers. In fact, he seemed to think that very thing had been planned. Nothing served quite so well as chaos when it came to concealing criminal activity. The likelihood of finding the missing royals decreased with every person who fled the capital in search of refuge elsewhere.

A soft noise startled Obi-Wan, and he turned to see a small boy looking up him from the corner of a hedge maze he had just passed. The child was young, only five or six at the oldest. Chestnut curls wreathed round, dimpled cheeks and curious blue eyes. Obi-Wan smiled at the boy and spoke to him.

"Hello. My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi. Who are you?"

A tentative smile spread over the child's face as he stepped toward the Jedi. "My name is Ennis. My mamma cooks for the king."

"That's an important job," Obi-Wan smiled back. "But I'll bet she's getting worried about you, Ennis. It's getting awfully dark out here. Is she still working in the kitchen?"

Ennis shook his head, his curls jiggling in his childish enthusiasm. "No, Obi-Wan. She went home. She doesn't cook at night." He looked inquisitively at the strange visitor and then said, "People don't eat at night, you know. If they did, Mamma would never sleep. Don't you know that, Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan grinned. The youngster's innocence was refreshing after the tensions of the day. "Well, I guess you're right, Ennis. Where do you live? If she's already gone home, she is probably wondering where you are." He reached for the child's hand, and the boy placed small, grubby fingers in his gentle grip.

"We live here. You can see Mamma's light over there." He pointed to a window filled with a warm glow. "She says I can play in the gardens at night if it's warm enough and if I promise not to pick the flowers or make too much noise."

"I see," Obi-Wan replied. Then a thought struck him. "You're sure lucky to live in the palace. I bet it's lots of fun." The boy nodded. "I bet you even know Princess Calla," Obi-Wan continued.

Ennis' face clouded over as he said, "She's my best friend. We play together a lot. I taught her all kinds of stuff and sometimes I take her to my secret hiding places." He looked into Obi-Wan's face solemnly. "But something bad happened to her."

Obi-Wan crouched down beside the child and looked into his eyes. "I know. I'm trying to find her so I can help her. Maybe you can help me." The boy's eyes brightened. "Where were you playing last night, Ennis? Was it in the gardens or in the palace?"

"It was cold last night," the child answered. "So I stayed inside. Mamma said I could go to my secret room."

"Did you see anything or here anything while you were there?" The Force was sending waves through Obi-Wan like a flood, telling him this child was the key to finding the Tieri's.

"Yes, Obi-Wan. I was playing in my secret room, and the door opened. Bad men had Calla and her mom and dad. They were dragging them, and Calla was crying. It was dark and I hid in a corner, so they didn't see me." Obi-Wan's senses were on high alert as the child continued. "They took Calla into another room that we don't play in cause it's too dirty, but they never came out. When it got quiet, I went to see why, but no one was there. I was too afraid to tell Mommy, but I don't want the bad men to hurt Calla. Can you help her?"

Relief surged through Obi-Wan and he patted the child's shoulder reassuringly. "Ennis, I promise you that I will help her. Do you think you can show me your secret room? I need to look around in there and see if I can find out where they went."

"Okay, Obi-Wan. I'll show you." The child took Obi-Wan's hand and headed for the palace, but Obi-Wan stopped him.

"Just a minute, there. I need to ask my Master to meet us. It'll just take a moment." The boy stopped and Obi-Wan flipped open his comlink. "Master," he said in a rush, "I have good news."


	4. Chapter 4

A big hello to all of you who have read and reviewed my little story. I'm sorry it's taken so long to post this chapter, but real life took over for a few weeks, and it took me awhile to finish writing it. In the meantime, I've been thinking over the story and the plot has become somewhat more involved while the plan and purpose have evolved into something into a slightly different focus. As all writers know, the story sometimes takes over and insists on telling itself. So I will try to have the next chapter up soon, but I can't make any promises. As always, comments and reviews are welcome.

Disclaimer: I don't own any the characters created by George Lucas and Jude Watson.

* * *

Ennis' "secret room" turned out to be a long-abandoned storage space, tucked unobtrusively away beneath one of the unused servants' stairways. Just as the child had said, the small closet connected to a slightly larger open area, thick with dust and cobwebs that had remained undisturbed for more years than Obi-Wan cared to guess… until the night before, anyway. There was no mistaking the signs that a struggle had taken place. Several heavy tables of rough-hewn wood were overturned, and the coating of inch-thick dust on the floor had been marred by the footprints of what appeared to be a macabre and violent dance, showing further evidence that the royals had not made the escape easy for their captors. Unfortunately for the Jedi, the marks of resistance only served to obliterate a clear path to the room's cleverly concealed exit.

Qui-Gon closed his eyes and allowed the Force to move through him, and Obi-Wan immediately followed suit. Together they let the rising tide direct them as they carefully searched the ancient stone walls of the space. Fingers slid probingly over the uneven surface of each wall, feeling for a catch, seam, or other indication of a concealed passage. At last, Qui-Gon's hand brushed against a slender chip of rock wedged between two larger slabs. It was so small that even the careful observer would only have discovered it by a lucky chance. The Force surged around him as he began to press and jiggle the tiny latch. Finally, he heard a soft click and the wall shifted slightly to the left, separating an inch from the connecting wall at Qui-Gon's right.

Obi-Wan rushed to the corner and peered through. The space into which he looked was cloaked in inky blackness and a dank, musty odor rushed out to meet him.

"Master, how do we get through?" he inquired. The small opening would barely admit a tiny mouse, let alone the rescuers.

"There must be some sort of hinge system," Qui-Gon mused. Again, he and Obi-Wan allowed the Force to flow between them as they pushed the wall forward. It didn't budge. Qui-Gon frowned, "It can't be too difficult," he said. "The attackers were able to open it pretty quickly while the family fought back. Let's try rolling it further to the left."

They braced themselves and began to push as Qui-Gon had directed. Silently, the wall moved, making a space wide enough for the two Jedi to slip through easily. Almost instantly, the darkness swallowed them. In the temporary blindness, Obi-Wan was struck by a new sensation.

"Master,' he spoke urgently, "I feel much fear here."

Though he couldn't see his Master, he felt Qui-Gon turn toward the sound of his voice. "Yes, I feel it too. The Living Force is speaking to you." He sounded pleased. Then he pressed his Padawan further. "The fear doesn't surprise me. I would expect to feel that. It's what I don't sense that has me puzzled. Do you feel it?"

Obi-Wan focused more deeply on the emotion contained in the Force. As he let himself sink into it, Qui-Gon waited patiently beside him. At last, Obi-Wan spoke. "There is no anger. The men who did this were not acting from anger against the Tieri's; they were motivated by something else."

"Very good." The approval in Qui-Gon's voice sent a surge of warmth through Obi-Wan. He had done well. "The kidnappers themselves were probably hired to abduct the Tieri's. That means their motivation isn't personal. That makes it more likely that only a small group, or even one person, has reason to get rid of the family. That should narrow down the investigation a bit." Qui-Gon peered into the darkness. "In the meantime, we'll need glow rods. We've got to track the kidnappers before the trail gets cold."

* * *

Obi-Wan felt as though they had been following the track of the missing Tieri's for hours. Initially the way had been smooth, merely a long-abandoned passage that had been well constructed in its time. Of course the years of disuse had taken their toll, but at least the ground was even, descending in regular intervals to lower levels of the palace. He and Qui-Gon had mused that each level must have a similarly concealed entry point, though they had no time to examine the matter thoroughly. Their path was clear. The Tieri's had not been removed from the palace by any known exit, and searching for them there would simply waste valuable time.

Eventually the way became more difficult, and it soon became evident they were no longer within the palace walls. The path, which had been paved with evenly placed stones, gave way to hard-packed dirt strewn with jagged rocks, deeply embedded in the same positions they had held for centuries. The two Jedi had to remain focused in order to avoid tripping over the obstacles. They had been steadily progressing for several miles when the path forked.

Qui-Gon lifted a hand to order a halt and closed his eyes. He gathered the Force around him, drawing on the emotions that had led them to this point. At last he looked at Obi-Wan, a frown wrinkling his forehead. "The kidnappers split up at this point. I can't tell for certain which way the family was taken." Obi-Wan wanted to groan at this bit of news, but he smothered the desire and waited wearily for his Master to make a decision. He was feeling the effects of a long and trying day, and he didn't relish the idea of trekking down the wrong passage for no one knew how many miles.

Qui-Gon stared into the darkness for a few moments more before announcing his decision. "We'll split up as well. There's no way to know how far these tunnels run," he echoed Obi-Wan's thoughts, "and the wrong decision could spell disaster. If we separate, one of us is certain to head in the right direction." At this, he looked hard at his Padawan, as though trying to gauge his strength and readiness.

Obi-Wan straightened his shoulders in response to his Master's unspoken question. He needed to be strong now. "I can do this, Master. I'm tired, but I'm ready."

"Good," the tall man responded, and Obi-Wan was relieved to hear the confidence his Master had in his answer. "Contact me if you discover anything. I will do the same. We must be swift. Time is running out." And with that, he followed the left fork, leaving the unknown right to his young apprentice.

* * *

He wasn't absolutely sure how much distance he had covered since he had separated from Qui-Gon, but Obi-Wan guessed it must have been at least seven or eight miles. He had nearly been ready to admit defeat when he'd come across the first signs that someone had recently passed through the dank passage. A little girl's doll had been abandoned by the side of the path. Obi-Wan had hurriedly raised Qui-Gon on his comlink and shared the discovery. His Master had instructed him to continue his pursuit while Qui-Gon followed the tracks in his own tunnel. So Obi-Wan had kept going, pushing through his fatigue and hunger, forcing himself to reach for the Force's strength and guidance.

Gradually, the way had become less dry, and the young Jedi could hear the sounds of water trickling down the walls and landing with soft plops in the small pools that now dotted the landscape. The passage was still shrouded in complete darkness, but Obi-Wan's eyes had long ago adjusted to the dim light of his glow rod. He found that it provided him with more than enough illumination to see his surroundings. He felt the space about him opening up as he kept on with his ceaseless search. The tunnel was widening, and its ceiling now vaulted high above the reach of his vision. And then he heard it…

Far off, the faint sound of a young child crying came to him. He slowed his pace, and reached for his comlink again, but no matter how he tried, he couldn't reach his mentor. He was tempted to give in to the frustration that seized him at this new development, but he stopped himself. Qui-Gon would not have turned off his comlink without good reason, and even if Obi-Wan could reach him, it would take the Jedi Master several hours to cover the miles that now lay between them. He would have to face whatever lay ahead on his own.

The cry sounded again, and Obi-Wan reached deeply into the Force to search the track in front of him. The child couldn't be more than a quarter of a mile further. He didn't know what to expect when he found her. Was she near her parents? How many guards were keeping watch? Had she been abandoned in the dark? Obi-Wan ran a hand through his ginger-colored hair. He needed answers, but he had no easy way to get them. At last, he extinguished his glow rod. He would move forward slowly, letting the Force speak to him and lead him around obstacles. The element of surprise was more important than the ability to see with ease.

As his eyes adjusted to the new blanket of darkness, Obi-Wan was surprised to find a faint light coming from the direction of the child's cry. When he felt ready, he began to move forward again, but he had only taken a few steps when the sound of weeping abruptly stopped, replaced by low, angry tones.

Obi-Wan crept forward, rounding a bend in path, and was surprised to find that he had been closer to the child than he'd thought. Immediately before him opened a giant cavern. For the most part, it, too, rested in darkness, but at the far end a makeshift camp had been set up, a glow pole standing at each end to give the space light. He saw a barrel-chested man leaving through a wide opening at the other end of the cavern. The faint glow of the poles showed him to be unkempt and scruffy, but Obi-Wan was too far away to make out his features clearly. Once he had gone, the cavern seemed deserted, but Obi-Wan wasn't going to take any chances.

Several minutes silently passed while the young Jedi crouched in the darkness, surrounding himself with the Force, but at last he heard a new sound. The area clearly had another occupant. A quiet whimper tore through the darkness, followed closely by another. Princess Calla. She was in this cavern. Obi-Wan inched toward the sound of her soft sniffling. Her fear seemed to reach through the Force to violently assault him with its ferocity. The sensation caught him off guard. Never before had he sensed such a thing from another being. He'd seen others' fear from the outside, as a detached observer. But somehow, he was now connecting with this little one's living Force. He felt as though he were inside her terror, experiencing it with her, following it to her.

"Mommy," she wailed pitifully, and Obi-Wan willed her to be silent. If he could reach her while her attacker was in the far passage, he might be able to escape without striking a blow. Whether she'd unknowingly sensed his wishes or not, Obi-Wan couldn't say, but the sounds of her distress grew fainter. He could still hear her drawing ragged breaths and choking back sobs, but her wails ceased. Good. If he could keep her quiet, this would be easier. Silently, he began to move toward her again, an invisible shadow slipping from boulder to boulder, crouching, crawling, weaving back and forth near the ground. Then his hand rested on something solid that lay on the hard-packed floor beside him, yielding slightly to his touch. Bile rose in his throat as his fingers glided across fine silky fabric, finding it drenched with a thick, cold dampness. He didn't need to look. He already knew.

Reaching down, he grasped the hand that rested beside the body, feeling its clammy, lifeless fingers. A woman's hand, still adorned with jewels. Knowing it was useless, he felt for the non-existent pulse. Nothing. Not a flutter, not a breath. The queen was gone, cut down in the prime of her life. Obi-Wan wanted to weep for the little one who, just minutes ago, had cried out for her mother in the dark. Her mother couldn't hear her, would never hear her again. Had the child seen what had been done to her mother? Was she forced to witness the inhumane slaying or had she been spared the sight? And where was her father? Had he survived, or was he, too, lying dead on the floor of this dark cave, discarded like his daughter's pretty doll?

At last, Obi-Wan was within sight of the child. She was seated in a dark corner, huddled up in her torn and dirty nightgown. She shivered, but whether from fear or cold or both, the Padawan was unsure. With a few quick movements, he stealthily moved in beside her. She gasped and shrank away, but he put a finger to his lips to quiet her.

"Princess Calla," he whispered in soothing tones, "my name is Obi-Wan. I'm here to help you." She looked at him through wide, terrified eyes, her pale cheeks smudged with dirt and streaked with tear tracks. Soft russet curls fell in tangled clumps around her shoulders, which shook violently with fright. Slowly and gently, he reached toward her, brushing her tousled locks away from her face and rested his hand on her arm. He couldn't explain it at that moment, but Obi-Wan felt something pass between them. The girl had no reason to trust him, yet she instinctively moved toward him, pressing against his arm for comfort.

"Bad men hurt Mommy and Daddy," she finally spoke tentatively, sounding lost and confused in this living nightmare in which she had found herself. "They won't wake up." She motioned a few feet away and Obi-Wan now saw the body of the fallen king. In plain view of the child's resting place, lay the form of a man. Tattered robes offered the only evidence of who he had once been. His face was bloodied and bruised, while deep gashes covered every visible inch of him. Obi-Wan was taken aback. This man hadn't been assassinated; he'd been brutally slaughtered, cruelly tortured. And all in front of his four-year old daughter.

He felt tremors begin in the little one as she looked on the remains of her father and quickly pulled her against him, wrapping her in his strong arms and using his own body to shield her from the ghastly vision. "Shhhh," he spoke tenderly. "I know you're frightened, but you must be quiet so I can get you out of here." She was silent, but the shaking continued.

"Can you help Daddy?" she finally asked, and Obi-Wan's heart throbbed with pain at the forlorn question. The child didn't understand.

"First, I need to help you. We're going to walk in the dark for awhile, so you must hold onto my hand very tightly. Can you do that?" Without a word, he felt her tiny fingers slip into his. He gave them a soft and reassuring squeeze before rising. "Then let's go." But it was already too late. Before he'd gone five paces, he heard the sound of approaching feet and a voice bounced off the cavern's walls.

"Well, what do we have here? A rescuer for the little princess, eh?" Rough hands grabbed him from behind even as he reached for his lightsaber. At his side, the princess shrieked.


End file.
